I Love You
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Traducción:“¿Si uno sabe que está enamorado, por amor podría desafiar todo aquello que debería haber creído, desafiar sus propios padres para volver orgullosa y feliz a la persona que ama?” One Shot romántico


**Atención, esto es una TRADUCCIÓN. Lo he traducido con el permiso de la autora Steffy Malfoy, y lo he elegido por ser One Shot y romántico…¬¬ aunque hai que admitirlo, un poco cutre**

**I Love You**

Harry estaba sentado en la orilla del lago, la nieve caía espesa sobre el castillo. La mayor parte de los estudiantes había dejado el castillo por las vacaciones de Navidad.

También Hermione, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos habían vuelto a casa.

Pero Harry no, había rechazado sus invitaciones aquel año. Después de aquello que había sucedido a su padrino, Harry había alejado a todos de su vida.

No había sido fácil, pero al menos ahora nadie arriesgaba la vida por estar a su lado.

Giró su apagada mirada hacia el cielo. La nieve continuaba cayendo, incesante.

Copos de nieve se habían posado sobre sus gafas. El joven Gryffindor tenía frío, pero no tenía intención de volver al castillo, no aún, le gustaba la sensación que sólo la nieve le podía dar.

"¡Hey Potter¿Que haces solo?" la fría voz y llena de sarcasmo de Malfoy le llegó a sus oídos más fastidiosa que nunca.

"¡Malfoy eclípsate!" le gritó Harry, sin siquiera voltearse.

Como respuesta el rubio se sentó al lado de Harry en riguroso silencio.

Harry le observaba de reojo, no parecía que tuviese intención de armar jaleo.

Lentamente Harry relajó sus músculos, que se habían tensado apenas había oído la voz de Malfoy.

El paisaje era muy sugestivo, la nieve recubría todo, el lago era una bandeja de hielo. Lentamente el tiempo pasaba y los dos chicos, sentados el uno cerca del otro, aún no se habían dicho ni una palabra… el sol estaba menguando la oscuridad avanzaba, Malfoy fue el primero en alzarse.

"Bien, Potter, es hora de la cena…¿Qué haces?...¿vienes?..."

El moreno no dijo nada y no movió ni un músculo.

Draco lo tomó por un NO y se giró hacia el castillo… hizo un par de pasos, luego volvió hacia Harry. El Gryffindor sintió un extraño murmuro, luego un calor imprevisto lo acogió. Sorprendido, el moreno parpadeó, se miró a sí mismo y vio que Draco le había puesto su capa sobre las espaldas para protegerlo de la nieve y del frío.

Lentamente giró la vista hacia la figura de la serpiente que estaba entrando en el castillo. Cuando desapareció de su vista, Harry volvió a contemplar la capa de su enemigo. Se llevó un borde al rostro y lo olfateó, 'el olor de Draco' pensó 'es bueno…' cerró los ojos por algún instante y respiró hondo.

El gesto de Draco no había tranquilizado la balanza de la vida, pero había conseguido abrir una pequeña brecha en el corazón de Harry.

La mañana siguiente Harry se levanto con una extraña sensación, aún habiendo dormido con la capa de Draco encima, le parecía que el mundo fuese un poco mas bello.

Con mucha calma, se preparó para el desayuno. Notó que eran verdaderamente pocos los estudiantes que se habían quedado en el castillo durante las fiestas. En particular su mirada se posó sobre la mesa de las serpientes, Draco Malfoy estaba desayunando solo. Harry notos que estaba muy distante de sus compañeros de casa.

Tomó coraje y fue en dirección del rubio.

Cuando estuvo al frente, decidió sentarse y desayunar con él.

Malfoy levantó por unos segundos la mirada plateada hacia Harry.

"¿Algún problema en que desayune aquí?" pidió Harry con indiferencia

Malfoy como respuesta alzó de hombros y continuó bebiendo su té y poniendo mantequilla en el pan tostado.

Se podía oír los susurros de los demaás estudiantes que comentaban aquella extraña situación, pero a los dos interesados directos, la cosa no importaba lo mínimo.

Harry terminó primero, se levantó y mascuyó un "nos vemos Draco" y silenciosamente como había venido se fue.

También Draco terminó su desayuno y con su sólita gracia, y se dejó caer en la biblioteca. Snape le había dando trabajos extra para el entrenamiento.

Cogió de la estantería el libro que le servía e hizo el camino de vuelta hacia la Sala Común.

Durante el trayecto notó que Potter se paseaba solo por el jardín del claustro.

Lo observó durante un rato, se había hecho realmente un chico hermoso, alto, moreno, con sus esplendidos ojos verdes, que ahora estaban vacíos de aquel centelleo vital que le había siempre acompañado.

Draco apoyó su libro sobre el muro y cogió un poco de nieve, la moldeó hasta formar una bola perfectamente redonda. Velozmente la lanzó hacia el moreno que se encontró la bola en la cabeza.

"¡Auch!... que demonios…¡Malfoy¿¡Qué te pasó por la cabeza?" exclamó fusrioso Harry.

Por toda respuesta, Draco le hizo una tierna sonrisa, se giró y como si nada pasase, tomó su libro y se encaminó hacia los sótanos.

Por segunda vez, Harry había quedado sorprendido del comportamiento de Draco Malfoy, '¿Qué esta sucediendo?... ¿Por qué me ha sonreído así…?" pensó turbado.

En la comida Harry hizo lo mismo que en el desayuno, se sentó frente a Malfoy y en un riguroso silencio consumieron su comida.

Los dos cada rato se lanzaban miradas sospechosas, intentaban saber qué pasaba en la cabeza del otro.

Los días pasaban bastantemente tranquilos, Harry y Draco se habían acostumbrado a comer juntos y de encontrarse en el lago, se sentaban cerca en silencio a admirar el panorama, o paseaban, pero estaban siempre en silencio.

Uno de esos tantos días Harry pidió, sin apartar la vista del lago "¿Por qué vienes aquí conmigo?"

Draco respondió con normalidad, dejando que sus ojos se posaran sobre la triste figura de Harry "Me gusta tu compañía…"

Harry hizo una pequeña sonrisa "…a mí también me gusta la tuya…"

Draco, luego de algunos instantes, pidió " ¿Crees que por amor se pueda cambiar el destino?"

Harry le observó, sin entender a qué se refería.

"¿Si uno sabe que está enamorado, por amor podría desafiar todo aquello que debería haber creído, desafiar sus propios padres para volver orgullosa y feliz a la persona que ama?" continuó Draco.

"Creo que sí… ¿Por qué?" pidió dulcemente Harry.

"entonces…" respondió el rubio, hurgando en el bolsillo de su capa, puso a Harry una rana de chocolate que aceptó gustosamente.

"Gracias Draco"

"De nada Harry" respondió el Slytherin con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Harry se descubrió pensando que Draco era realmente espléndido y bien diverso de cómo lo había visto siempre.

Llegó el día de Navidad, Harry encontró junto a los regalos de los Weasley y de Hermione, un regalo nuevo.

Una pequeña cajita empapelada con papel verde y un lazo plateado. Leyó la tarjetita.

"Con afecto, Draco"

Velozmente lo abrió, la pequeña cajita contenía dos anillos iguales, en oro blanco con un ligero hilo verde que se alargaba como una serpiente.

Tenía el corazón que le batía muy fuerte, nuevas sensaciones se estaban concentrando en su interior.

Cogió uno de los dos anillos y se lo enfiló en su anular, le iba perfectamente. Releyó la tarjeta y notó que al dorso había escrito otra cosa.

"Uno para ti, el otro es para dar a la persona que amas".

Se cambió rápidamente y bajó al Gran Salón. Quería agradecer a Draco, pero notó que no estaba en la sala, fue al lago, a la biblioteca, en los jardines donde frecuentaban pasear… Nada, no estaba en ninguna parte. Quedaban solo las mazmorras de Slytherin, pero Harry no podía entrar allí.

Cogió coraje y paró al profesor Snape "Ehem… perdóneme profesor… ¿Sabe decirme donde puedo encontrar a Malfoy?" pidió intentando ser lo más educado posible.

Snape le lanzó una mirada congelante y respondió con su voz melosa.

"Malfoy ha vuelto a casa, han venido a recogerlo esta mañana."

"¿Cómo que a recogerlo¡Yo creía que habría pasado todas las vacaciones en Hogwarts!"

"Evidentemente sus padres han decidido llevárselo a casa!" dejó claro Snape, continuando por su camino, dejando a Harry confuso.

Harry fue hasta la orilla del lago y se sentó, la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Recordó mentalmente los días de fiesta que había pasado con Draco. Notó que la presencia del rubio se había transformado en una referencia para él, no se habían jamás puesto de acuerdo en la cuestión de encontrarse en un determinado lugar, simplemente se encontraban y gozaban de la recíproca compañía. Se habían intercambiado pocas palabras, pero le bastaba saber que tenía a Draco cerca, y le iba todo bien.

Ahora estaba solo de nuevo.

Recordó el extraño discurso de Draco de algún día anterior, si uno sabe que está enamorada, por amor podría desafiar todo aquello que debería creer, desafiar sus propios padres para volver orgullosa y feliz a la persona que ama.

Su cerebro comenzó a razonar 'el anillo, el discurso… el discurso y el anillo… ¿es posible que…¿¿Él me… ama?'

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro '¡Me ama!' su corazón latía con fuerza, nunca había sido tan feliz. Luego un mal pensamiento se hizo camino en él, por amor podría desafiar todo aquello que debería creer, desafiar a los propios padres… '¿Desafiar a los propios padres por la persona que ama¡¡Dios mío¡Draco debe hacerse mortífago¡¡NO!... ¿Qué hago?...' pensó con angustia… luego un nombre le vino a la mente '¡Snape!'

Como un rayo apareció en el aula de Pociones "¡Profesor, necesito su ayuda¡Se lo pido por favor!"

Snape lo miró como si fuese un loco, ver a Potter pidiendo su ayuda, no era cosa de cada día "Cálmese, Potter¿Qué necesita?"

"¡Debo ir a Malfoy Manor!"

"¡Está loco?"

"¡No señor, le pido que me ayude, debo ir donde está Draco!"

"¿Draco¿¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy?"

"Ellos… él… ¡le harán hacerse mortífago¡Él no quiere… yo no quiero…!"

"¡Quien te ha dicho que se volverá uno de ellos?"

"¡Draco¡Ha sido Draco… le pido que me ayude!"

Ante aquella revelación, Snape cogió a Harry del brazo, el gryffindor sintió el familiar tirón en el ombligo, señal de que el profesor había tocado un traslador.

Se encontraron en un inmenso salón, la escena que vieron le hizo estremecer, Draco con un labio roto y sangriento, Lucius Malfoy apuntaba su varita contra su hijo.

"¡Draco!" grito Harry mientras corría a abrazarlo, bajo la mirada turbada de Lucius y Snape.

"¿Harry, como has llegado aquí?" pidió con un hilo de voz el heredero de los Malfoy.

"¡Potter¡Qué diantre haces aquí! Tronó Lucius

Harry se soltó de Draco y clavo la mirada en Lucius con rabia.

"¡Estoy aquí por Draco!"

Snape intervino… "Lucius, he recibido la orden de devolver a Draco a la escuela…"

"¿Qué?" exclamó Lucius Malfoy

Harry tomó la mano de Draco y trenzó sus propios dedos con los suyos.

Junto a Snape tocaron el traslador que los llevó al castillo.

"Bien¡Creo que vosotros dos me debéis una explicación!" Gritó Snape, observando los dos chicos.

Harry se volvió hacia Draco y le mostró el anillo que tenía en el dedo.

Draco se sobresalto levemente.

Harry tomó del bolsillo de los pantalones la cajita que contenía el segundo anillo.

" El otro es para dar a la persona que amo¿justo? Pidió en voz baja Harry.

El rubio asintió, la voz parecía que no quisiera salirle de los labios.

Harry sacó el anillo de la caja "Draco, dame la mano…"

Lentamente Draco hizo lo que le pedía Harry

El gryffindor deslizó el anillo en el anular de Draco

"Te amo Draco."

Draco abrazó estrechamente a Harry, mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos plateados, con voz temblorosa susurró a la oreja de Harry

"Yo también…"

Delicadamente los dos se intercambiaron su primer beso ante un choqueado profesor de pociones, que había visto sellar el amor de dos personas.

Fin

La Misato


End file.
